


Here Comes the Bride

by ellaine_mae



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong saw Yunho in a wedding expo. That means he’s getting married, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Bride

  


Title: **Here Comes the Bride (one shot)**

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: Jaeho

Genre: romance, fluff, comedy

Rating: PG-13

Length: one shot

 

Summary: Jaejoong saw Yunho in a wedding expo. That means he’s getting married, right? Jaejoong didn’t like it one bit.

 

A/N: Summary sucked, but anyway, I got inspired to write this when I saw an ad for a wedding expo. I knew then that I just had to write Jaeho, or Yunjae, not sure. Kkk Hope you like this one. ^__^

 

 

 

** Here comes the bride ** ** **

****

****

** ** Yunho snapped his cell phone open and dialed a number he memorized now by heart. After a few rings, an energetic voice answered.

 

“Yoboseyo! Yunnie?” 

 

Yunho almost cringed at the nickname Junsu gave him. Really, a man who was soon getting married shouldn’t be so immature right? 

 

“Yes, it’s me.” Yunho said and managed to not drop the phone when the man on the other line started yapping enthusiastically. 

 

“Oh, tell me! What do they have in the expo? You have to tell me all about it because I want only the best for the wedding. Do you hear?” Junsu’s demands could really get annoying.

 

“I know what I’m supposed to look at Junsu. And could you please stop yelling in my ears? Jeez!” Yunho said, his annoyance was beginning to show in his voice.

 

It seemed that Junsu took his cue and lowered his voice a bit. “Sorry, Yunnie. I just like the wedding to be perfect. Promise you’ll look at everything really closely? You have the camera with you right? Just take a picture of whatever looks great and I’ll look at them later.”

 

Yunho suppressed a sigh, “Yes, yes, I know. I’ll be snapping away as soon as I got off the phone. I just want to ask what the motif is.”

 

With that question, Yunho heard Junsu speak up excitedly again. Really, was the man chugging on loads of sugar? Where did he get all his energy from?

 

“Motif! What is our motif again? Oh-oh! I forgot Yunnie. Sorry, just go with blue or violet, I like those colors. I’m sure you’ll like them too.”

 

“No, I won’t.” Yunho said, he heard Junsu make a small sound of disapproval. He didn’t acknowledge it. “I think the expo will be opening soon. I’ll call again later. Bye.” He heard Junsu saying something else but he quickly ended the call. If he didn’t Junsu would once again babble about stuff concerning the wedding and that would take time. And Yunho didn’t really have much time.

 

He scanned the place. The whole area was surrounded by wedding paraphernalia, from flowers to cakes to honeymoon tours a couple could take for their wedding. Yunho didn’t know where to start. It was such a pain that Junsu was not there so he could see it for himself. The man was at another wedding expo actually and he said Yunho could go here so they could cover more ground. Yunho almost snorted, he really liked to strangle Junsu for making him say yes to this but he was already there so he might as well do his job.

 

Yunho saw a lot of booths of different wedding organizers and he felt his head start to throb in confusion. He switched his gaze from one frilly gown to a series of colorful flower arrangements. He didn’t know if he was drowning in all the lace and colors but suddenly he felt disoriented. He took a breath and took the camera. He moved it in his line of vision and focused on anything blue and violet, just what Junsu had said. Damn motifs. 

 

Yunho had snapped twenty to twenty-five pictures of table arrangements and whatever it was that was needed in a wedding when he felt that he was not going anywhere. If he continued like this, Junsu would kill him. His pictures were a mess and he didn’t have a direction. He sighed, what could he do. 

 

At that time he was thinking of a strategy on how to approach his dilemma, a man carrying a bouquet of roses stopped at a table near him and placed the vase on it. Yunho saw that he was pleasantly smiling at him. As if welcoming all his questions about weddings. He strode over to where the man was and unsurely smiled. 

 

“Hello sir. I’m Kim Jaejoong, the wedding planner here. What can I do for you?” Jaejoong, the man with the roses, said pleasantly. His smile made Yunho feel at ease. He immediately felt himself warming to the guy.

 

Yunho flashed his brilliant smile and said, “Hi! I’m Jung Yunho. I-Uhm…I have to know something about how to go about weddings but I’m clueless. Can you help me?”

 

Jaejoong then smiled his mega-watt smile before answering. “Sure thing Jung-sshi! What do you want to know sir?” _Do you want to know me?_ Jaejoong smirked in his head. This man was sure attractive.

 

“Ah…please call me Yunho. Ah—I’ve been looking at things here and I noticed that there are colors only for women. Well, I don’t really know if they are really women’s colors, I mean—okay…I just need to find some other motifs. Maybe ones that could be applicable to men’s weddings?” Yunho stammered his reply.

 

Jaejoong listened intently as Yunho described what he wanted to see. The guy was really clueless in weddings. He somehow found it normal. Guys didn’t really have any patience for those kinds of details. When he first saw Yunho, Jaejoong thought that he was a _very_ attractive guy. But the mere fact that he was in a wedding expo meant that he would be getting married soon. That made him pause for a bit, a sense of disappointment ran through him. Yunho was really his type. But then he mentioned something about guys’ weddings and Jaejoong felt his heart drop. This man here was his type, _really_. But he was getting married soon and to Jaejoong’s heart break, to a man too! Oh, what shame! He should have met this Yunho sooner and not here in this event for crying out loud! Destiny really hated him.

 

Somewhere in his professional training came his automatic response to Yunho’s questions. “Well, for men’s weddings sir, we have neutral colors of blue and green or some other shades. But you can see them all here in our brochure. Would you like to take a look?” he then produced a pamphlet full of illustrations typical for men’s weddings. 

 

Yunho just let his eyes stray over the different hues he could see in the pamphlet Jaejoong gave him. He couldn’t really decide which was best. “Uhm…excuse me…I don’t really have a clue. I think you have to tell me what’s the best. I was instructed to get the best.” Then he smiled shyly.

 

Jaejoong held his breath at that smile. Damn, was the man really making him uncomfortable? He quickly schooled his features to a calm façade and gave Yunho a very professional assessment. 

 

“I think we should start with the date of the wedding? Sometimes the date could influence the perfect colors to be used in the occasion. When is the wedding?”

 

Yunho scrunched up his face as he thought of the date. Junsu didn’t tell him when it would be so he had no idea. He just wanted to first look. “I’m sorry. I don’t really know Jaejoong-sshi. I was told that I just had to choose the best. That’s it.” 

 

“Hmm…that’s a bit of a problem. But okay, let’s just say that you will choose Yunho-sshi. What colors will you choose? And what other details will you pick?” Jaejoong asked. He found himself getting more and more attracted to this wonderful guy with him. He now resented the faceless man that Yunho would soon be marrying. That man obviously wasn’t deserving of this fine species. 

 

“Oh! Hahaha! I would choose? Okay…hmm…let me think...” Yunho then thought of things he knew should be perfect for the wedding.

 

Jaejoong looked on as Yunho thought of good ideas. When he heard him laugh, the sound reached Jaejoong’s toes. He liked the sound of it very much. Ugh! He should be the one getting married to this man! He almost reached out to touch Yunho and tell him to marry him instead. But of course he didn’t. He just waited patiently as Yunho listed off things he wanted for the wedding. 

 

Yunho leaned over the table to look at the different brochures and pamphlets about various details needed for a nice wedding ceremony. Then as if he had made up his mind, he proceeded to choose things from the pages. Jaejoong watched as Yunho pointed to a set of rings which the couple could wear, the motif, the flowers, the cloths that looked good for the entourage and the honeymoon destination. When he finished, Jaejoong was holding on the edge of the table as if it would save his life. His heart just got broken! Everything that Yunho picked was also everything that Jaejoong had thought to be perfect for _his_ own wedding. Why was Yunho getting married to another man again? And not to him?

 

Yunho looked up after he gave all his ideas about his ideal wedding to Jaejoong and waited for his inputs. But he found that the man was not really listening to him but had this curious expression on his face. It was weird. He thought Jaejoong looked really disappointed and was about to cry. He called his name again and the man seemed to have woken up from his trance. His expression earlier was gone in a flash. 

 

Jaejoong smiled wobbly and gave his approval over Yunho’s choices. “That’s very good Yunho-sshi. I think you did well. Now if you want to talk about it more in detail, I’d suggest we have a meeting as soon as you’re free. How about a schedule?” Did he just say that? Did he just sound professional when his heart was slowly breaking into pieces? Jaejoong certainly didn’t know where he got the energy to listen as Yunho said he’d be making a call to ask about the schedule. 

 

***

After a few days of moping in his home, he had finally accepted that Yunho was simply not the man for him. How could he when the man was clearly taken and he obviously was in love? 

 

_ Just get a grip Jaejoong! What’s wrong with you? He’s just a guy. A cute guy who was getting married in a few months time. You’ll forget him! Forget him!  _

 

His phone rang and he was jolted back to reality. Jaejoong fumbled with his phone before managing to flip open the cell phone and put it against his ear.

 

“Hello? Who is this please?” Jaejoong asked politely.

 

“Ah, Jaejoong-sshi. This is Jung Yunho. We met a few days ago. Do you remember?” I have your card here.” It was Yunho alright. He sounded really happy. Jaejoong almost cringed at the sound of his voice. How could he forget a man like Yunho? That was impossible.

 

“Yes, Jung Yunho-shi! I remember you. What can I do for you?” Jaejoong tried to sound a bit relaxed but his voice shook a little. Yunho didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Uhm, I’d like to invite you over for lunch today. We need to talk about the details for the wedding. We like to get you as the wedding planner. Is it okay?” 

 

Jaejoong suddenly felt his chest close up, he was having trouble breathing. What was wrong with him? He knew that Yunho would be getting married, why was he acting like he was just jilted? He really had to hold his feelings. It was getting in the way of his job.

 

“Uhm, o-of course Jung-sshi! I’ll be there.” He said as he listened to Yunho as he gave the directions of the place they would meet. Jaejoong sighed forlornly the moment he heard the click at the end of the line. This was going to be the hardest day of his job. He just knew it.

 

When he got to the restaurant, Jaejoong saw that Yunho was already there. He had ordered and food was on the table. It seemed that they were expecting another person more because the food couldn’t possibly be consumed by just two persons. He strode to where Yunho was carefully because the man was talking to someone on the phone. The minute he got closer, he knew that Yunho was talking to his fiancé. He heard the end of their conversation and he learned that the fiancé would be coming over. Jaejoong braced himself for the meeting. He really didn’t want to meet Yunho’s fiancé but he didn’t have any choice.

 

Yunho seemed very glad to see him. He was smiling at him as if they were good old friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while. Jaejoong wanted to kiss him to get that smile off his face. 

 

“Are you hungry? Let’s just wait for a bit okay? He’ll be here any minute.” 

 

Jaejoong just nodded mutely. Feeling his heart being constricted little by little as the minutes ticked by. Yunho attempted to make small talk and Jaejoong just politely answered and laughed at the appropriate moments. After a few minutes, Jaejoong saw a man strode over their table. He saw that the man went to Yunho. Jaejoong thought that this must be the fiancé. He gave the man a quick once over and he could say that the man was cute and had an open personality. 

 

“Yunnie! Did you wait long? Sorry, the traffic was really bad. Oh, hi! I’m Kim Junsu.” Junsu said enthusiastically and turned to Jaejoong abruptly, smiled and extended his hand towards him.

 

Jaejoong was startled by the man’s energy. He seemed very active. In his surprise, Jaejoong found himself smiling at the man too as he reached out to shake the man’s hand. “Hi. I’m Kim Jaejoong. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh! You’re the wedding planner? Wow! You look so young and fashionable. Doesn’t he Yunnie? I thought we’ll be talking to those really old women who were so uptight and—“Junsu rambled on without noticing Jaejoong and Yunho. He kept on talking until his phone rang. Junsu answered it and excused himself.

 

Yunho looked sheepishly at Jaejoong. “Sorry about that. Junsu is really very—“

 

“Active?” Jaejoong supplied. Yunho laughed that laugh again that he loved and Jaejoong’s face got rigid. He forced himself to smile. 

 

“Yes, for lack of a better word. He’s just very excited. All the time.” Yunho explained.

 

“I’m sure he is. I bet you really find that lovable in him.” Jaejoong said before he thought better of it. Crap, did he just say that? He sounded like he was jealous. And he didn’t even have the right to be. Jaejoong slapped himself mentally. 

 

“Oh yes, he is. He’s very lovable.” Yunho said without pretense. Jaejoong’s heart contrasted as if in pain at that obvious praise for a lover. _That’s what you get for saying stupid things, Jaejoong. So just shut up!_

 

Before he could say anything though, Junsu moved to the table again and sat beside Yunho. Jaejoong fidgeted in his seat. He couldn’t face Junsu after what he had thought of the man. 

 

“Yunnie, he said he’ll be coming a bit late, is it okay?” Junsu asked, worrying his bottom lip. His eyes lifted to look at Yunho’s face.

 

Yunho just laughed and pinched Junsu’s cheek. “It’s okay, we’ll wait.”

 

Jaejoong didn’t know who it was that would be coming but right now, he really felt like he had to leave. He was being tortured and the two people before him didn’t seem to notice him dying. 

 

Because Jaejoong was really getting depressed in his own world, his brain didn’t register another figure of a man come up to their table until the said man was beside Junsu. He was more startled when he saw the man lean forward to Junsu and kiss him on the lips. His surprise must have shown on his face because Yunho called out his name. 

 

“Jaejoong-sshi, are you okay?” 

 

Jaejoong tore his gaze from the kissing couple. “Huh? What?” then he gestured to the man who had just arrived.

 

“Ah, this is Junsu’s fiancé. Park Yoochun. Hey, why don’t you tear yourself from Junsu for a bit and greet your wedding planner?” Yunho said as if chiding the man.

 

The guy, Park Yoochun, had the suave that Jaejoong couldn’t possibly possess even if he practiced for years. He just disentangled himself away form a very dazed but happy Junsu and turned to him like he hadn’t just snogged his boyfriend in front of a stranger.

 

“Hello, I’m Park Yoochun. I’m pleased to meet you.” He said, giving Jaejoong a chance to see what kind of fiancé Junsu had. From what he could see, he thought Junsu would have his hands full of his husband—

 

“Wait! You’re Junsu’s fiancé?” Jaejoong said, astonished.

 

The couple just shrugged, yes. Yunho was taken aback at his outburst. “Well, yes. They’re getting married this fall. I contacted you so you could talk about their wedding, didn’t I?”

 

Junsu looked at Jaejoong and Yunho and he smiled in understanding. “Yunnie! Pabo! Don’t you see that he thought you’re going to get married to me? Why didn’t you tell him in the first place?”

 

It was Yunho’s turn to look surprised. “But I didn’t say that! Did I? How can you think that I’ll get married to Junsu?’

 

“Yah! You make it sound like it’s bad to get married to my Su. Take it back!” Yoochun suddenly exclaimed. He looked like he was ready to hit Yunho.

 

“Uhm, I just thought that—well, I saw you in the wedding expo and I thought…” Jaejoong started to explain.

 

Junsu laughed, “Ah, so that’s why you were looking daggers at me the whole time! You were jealous!”

 

Jaejoong colored prettily and Yunho almost choked. Both of them yelled “What!” at the same time. 

 

“Yah, Jaejoong-sshi, you don’t have to be worried. I’m not his fiancé at all. This pabo here is my future husband.” Junsu gave Yoochun a small peck on his cheek. “You can have Yunho all to yourself. That is if you could stand him and his weird personality.”

 

The couple laughed at the joke as Jaejoong and Yunho embarrassedly looked at each other. They didn’t know it but in a few months time, they would be having a double wedding.

 

 

A/N: So how do you like this? I can’t seem to get away from thoughts of weddings. Isn’t that weird? Well, this is just a happy ending because I know a lot of people were sad with my last fic. Hope this one is good. Kkkk

 

 

  
 


End file.
